Forgivness
by Faust VII
Summary: "Forgive me for my sins and the blood on my hands." Sasuke bowed. Character Death. Mourning. Forgiveness. Sad little Oneshot.


Sasuke swept his coat out of the way in a practiced move, kneeling fluidly, the stone pressing comfortingly against his legs. Putting his hands evenly before him he leaned till his forehead hit the ground.

"Forgive me." He whispered softly, his voice echoing in the silence. "Forgive me for my sins and the blood on my hands."

He stayed like that for a moment, forehead pressed against the cool stone floor, eyes wide open to stare at the surface as he just breathed. Then he lifted his head and stared straight ahead. He waited for an answer, and like usual, he never got one. He stared at the statue before him and then bowed again.

"Forgive me for my crimes and my anger."

His voice sounded like a bell to his own ears, repetitive and resounding.

"Forgive me for my power. Forgive me for my betrayal."

He sat up again and rose, knees creaking slightly. He stepped forwards so that he was nose to nose with the life sized statue.

"Forgive me for my inability to understand." He whispered, pressing his forehead against the statues, looking into closed stone eyes.

He clenched his eyes shut and felt tears roll past his lashes and down his pale cheek.

The statue remained as listless as always. He pulled back and stood, staring at it as he waited for his tears to dry. He did not wipe them away. It would be shame that would make him hide them and he was not ashamed of his despair. He closed his eyes again and turned away from the statue of his former teammate. The stone did not do the once vibrant man justice. He looked tamed as a statue, he looked duller. He looked peaceful.

"Forgive me for my hate."

Sasuke knew every line of that statue by heart, from the soft forlorn smile to the closed eyes that marked an acceptance. He knew intricately every little fold of the long coat that was now unmovable, once vibrant red turned to dull grey. He knew every twist of hair and every crinkle of cloth.

Sasuke walked away from the statue, his footsteps near silent on the stone path.

"But never forgive me for your death." He whispered.

He walked on, not daring to look back at the soft young face forever frozen in stone. Instead he looked forward to Umino Iruka who stood at the end of the path, slouched with age and weariness. His old sensei offered him a wooden smile.

"Everyday without fail, eh." His sensei said near whimsically. "Always asking for forgiveness. He cannot forgive you anymore, you know."

There was a sadness that shadowed every word Iruka spoke these days

"I know." Sasuke closed his eyes. "He is past it."

"He is at peace." Iruka looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"Perhaps." Sasuke said knowing the truth of those word. "But we are not."

"We will be one day Sasuke. When we join him." Iruka smiled for the first time.

"I do not think I shall ever go where he is." Sasuke said cynically with the hint of a smirk. "I have not atoned for all my sins."

"You have made up for all your crimes." Iruka shook his head as he turned to shuffle off. "And you continue to do so every day, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke watched him hobble off and looked out at the village of Konoha from the top of the monument where his own face was carved. Naruto would never have the chance for his own face to join the Hokage's now, but Sasuke had made sure he stood even higher than them. He looked out over the village Naruto had sworn to protect and had done so to death.

"Perhaps you would be proud." Sasuke muttered looking over the flourishing village he now watched over.

Sasuke pondered the choices he had made in life. Most bad one. He thought of the Akatsuki and their foolishness. He thought for the Kyuubi and its ability to consume. He thought of the Forth and his ability to think so far ahead as to make fail-safes in a seal. He thought of malicious chakra, bubbling and burning and ready to implode because of a chidori. He thought of his own foolish attack and the consequences. But mostly he thought of Naruto.

'_Promise me you'll come visit me sometimes Sasuke. I'm sure even as a statue I'll get lonely.'_

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

.-.

.-.

_**Just popped into my head. Had to get it down even if I have no idea what is happening, happened, or would happen. **_


End file.
